nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty Lee
|last = "Smoke and Shadow Part Three" |species = Human|alignment = Neutral, later Good|personality = Bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, cordial, loyal, empathetic, emotional, sweet, insecure, docile, loyal, easygoing|appearance = Light skin tone, brown hair in a ponytail, slender figure, greyish-brown eyes|occupation = Circus acrobat (formerly) Kyoshi Warrior|home = Fire Nation|family = Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum, and Ty Woo (identical sisters)|friends = Azula (formerly), Mai, Zuko, Sokka (former love interest), Iroh, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors|enemies = Azula|quote = "Look at that dust cloud. It's so... poofy. Poof... ''"}} '''Ty Lee '''was a supporting character in ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. A childood friend of Princess Azula, Ty Lee was recruited alongside Mai to join Azula in her quest to capture the Avatar. Despite her ditzy and cheerful personality, Ty Lee was a formidable opponent of Team Avatar, being skilled in acrobatic and chi-blocking, a technique that can temporarily take away one's bending and paralyze them. Plot Overview Before she joined Azula's team, she was working in the circus because she was afraid that she would have to deal with being with six other sisters that looked exactly like her, and not being able to be her own person. Unlike Mai, she doesn't use any weaponry. She uses her fists and chi-blocking. When Mai double-crossed Azula, Azula almost attacked Mai, but Ty Lee used her chi-blocking on Azula, ultimately leading to her redemption. She and Mai both ended up getting arrested. Azula told the guards to take Mai and her out of her sight and to let them rot. Ty Lee and Mai were imprisoned with the Kyoshi Warriors where, Ty Lee shared her chi blocking skills with the Kyoshi warriors and eventually befriended them. After Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Azula was defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko became the new Fire Lord and released Ty Lee, the Kyoshi Warriors, and Mai from prison. After her release from prison, Ty Lee met with Suki, who made her a new Kyoshi Warrior. Personality Despite being an antagonist for most of her time in the series, there was nothing inherently evil about Ty Lee, as she was always perky and charming to anyone around her, including her opponents. She joined Azula's team out of fear of being hurt by the princess but masked her fears with a perpetual smile. Due to her charisma and attractive figure, Ty Lee is a natural at drawing attention from boys. Abilities Like Mai, Ty Lee doesn't have any bending abilities. Instead, she is extraordinary agile and is able to twist, bend and contort her body in ways no ordinary human could. She can jump incredibly high and far, often from stationary positions. She's quick on her feet and able to fit through tight places with ease. Ty Lee is also skilled in close range comment, in contrast to her best friend Mai, who fought best from afar with weaponry. Ty Lee often uses chi-blocking in her fights, a martial arts technique that targets the pressure points in the hunan body. By hitting these points, Ty Lee is able to disrupt her opponent's chi flow. This temporarily leaves her opponents paralyzed and incapable of bending Category:Females Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Anti-villains Category:Heroines Category:Character stubs Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Olivia Hack Category:Characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekicks